


The History of Us

by DZbug



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DZbug/pseuds/DZbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look back at how Ali Krieger and Ashlyn Harris met.  Told mostly in the past, explaining their relationship throughout the history of the USWNT.  Not an accurate timeline; just a fictional story about the love between two iconic women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Drawing

**AK**

Alexandra Blaire Krieger, or Ali, is a soccer fanatic.  While she has always been extremely athletic and played many sports in her youth, soccer was always the one that stuck.  It is the thing running through her veins, giving her a purpose in life.  

Her family accepted her obsession—lifestyle really—just like they had accepted both of their children.  Ali’s older brother Kyle is gay, which has, just like Ali’s career, had always been accepted and supported in her family. Sexual orientation was never an issue in the Krieger household, it’s just simply who you are, and that is that. 

Newly out of college, and playing well with the U-23 WNT, Ali has a new viewpoint on life.  Already in her still young life she has been through and seen things that most people couldn't even dream of, nightmare or not.  Since leaving college, Ali had realized that there comes a liberating feeling when leaving—a sort of freedom where you feel anything is possible, new roads open, and the need to truly understand who you are as a person comes into play.  Ali knows she’s been blessed to have been able to be a part of the USWNT and that organization for so long that she’s been able to grow past many obstacles, with the help from her family and teammates (but really, her teammates are her family in some respects).  

Although the real growing experience was her time in Germany, playing for FFC Frankfort for almost 5 years.  Germany became her second home, her safe haven where all that mattered was soccer.  Occasionally throughout the years at Frankfurt, she would be called up to the USWNT to play internationally, and in tournaments such as the Women’s World Cup and the Olympics.

It’s now March 2015.  The Algarve Cup, in Portugal, begins in a few days and everyone on the USWNT is feeling the pressure—the stress that comes with playing in a large tournament such as this.  The Algarve Cup, similarly to the SheBelieves Cup, is more for the bragging rights and title in FIFA rankings than it does anything else.  The USWNT is put into Group B, along with Norway, Switzerland, and Iceland. They had found out which group they were in, and its participants a few months prior, and that whole situation had been hilarious.  Ali can’t help but remember how much has changed for her in the past couple of months. . .

_A few months ago:_

Jill: “Alright, everyone, take your seats and let’s find out who we are going to beat–I mean, be grouped with for this tournament.” Everyone laughs at their coach’s slip of the tongue–although the team and staff knew she wasn’t technically wrong.  The USWNT had been unbeatable for quite some time now; being unmatched in FIFA rankings, and the fact that the USWNT had some of the best funding of any women’s soccer team at that moment in time certainly helped them in more than one way. 

The women were starting to quiet down (not Pinoe, but that was to be expected), but the buzz around the room was palpable. Everyone was aware that there were very formidable teams that they could be placed with—even though no one was scared per se; this group of women were ready to beat the best to be the best, as Ali always said.

The announcer had just started pulling the list of names out of mixer: “Group A begins with. . .” Ali doesn’t care much about Group A, since she’s sure she’ll hear about it later, but turns to Syd who sits next to her, “hey, I forgot to ask who you bet will be in our group with us,” says Ali.  Syd, always one for betting and gambling like this, decides to get some other people around them in on the game.  Syd bets Brazil, Canada, and Germany.  Ali and Pinoe immediately share a glance, since they both know Syd is dramatic and likes to think of worse case scenario.  Pinoe replies first, “that’s ridiculous! If that’s our group this tournament, then I retire.  I’m getting too old for this shit.” Everyone laughs at Pinoe’s statement, as Saurbrunn says, “yeah right, no one here would let you retire. We absolutely need you in our midfield.” Pinoe replies smugly, “I know,” and smirks while looking off to continue watching the draw of the groups.  

Finally Group B is ready to be announced.  The host begins to start mixing up the names of teams, getting the audience ready for the first draw.  The host reaches in the container, grabs a piece of paper, glances at it and grins, “United States!” 

Everyone cheers, while Jill, as always, continues to be stoic; now the real anticipation starts.

The host lists off the next three names rather quickly “Iceland. . .Norway. . .Switzerland!” he exudes.  There are a few groans and cheers throughout the group, a few winners in the betting pool, and _plenty_ of losers.  The losers are forced to run five San Diego Special’s for every team they got wrong.  Ali was bummed since her total was fifteen, _I really need to stop betting on stuff_. . . she thinks to herself.  Morgan Brian was the only one on the team who guessed completely right, which she made sure everyone knew. 

Immediately after the drawing, Jill turned off the monitor to address the team.  “Now that we know our group,” Jill says, “we need to get down to brass tacks.”  The team nods in agreement–while Pinoe and Syd snicker to each other, “why is she always talking in idioms?”–knowing they are all there for this reason, to win this tournament before going into the World Cup only a few months after The Algarve Cup. 

“That being said, I have decided to add to our roster,” finishes Jill.  This creates quite the bustle throughout the group of women.  Ali notices several things thrown out, “why is Jill adding??” and, “what part of the team is lacking?”

Jill: “Ok! Everyone quiet down now! I have decided to bring on one midfielder, a defender, and a goalkeeper.  Lindsey Horan, as I am sure most of you know from her record breaking run with Women’s team PSG. . .” While Jill was explaining the new additions, the team’s staff was setting up the projector to show pictures and statistics of the new girls.  

Ali notices Tobin freaking out about Lindsey coming to play with her again, and Ali remembers Tobin and Lindsey were teammates a while ago on PSG—they were notorious for creating one the strongest midfield connections that the club has ever witnessed.  

Jill continues, “. . .the defender is North Carolina graduate Whitney Engen.  She is going to be a brilliant addition to our team, so I expect the rest of the defenders to show her the ropes and accept her with open arms,” Jill points towards her group of defenders in the room, while Whitney’s face is flashed on the screen.  _She’s pretty_ , Ali sees.  

Finally the last addition to the team is projected on the screen.  A highly angular face, flowing blonde hair, and hazel eyes; a face with experience and stories to tell.  Ali is immediately intoxicated, her body responding by her heart squeezing and her stomach full of butterflies.  Her response must not have been just internal because Syd leans over and asks, “Are you ok, girl?” Ali can only nod her head and stare at the screen in awe.  

Jill goes on, “This is our last member; goalkeeper named Ashlyn Harris.  She also graduated from North Carolina and is extremely close with Whitney Engen, which is good for adjustment period if they both know someone familiar, as I’m sure you’re all aware.”  Ali can’t help herself but wonder what Jill meant by “extremely close”.  The words spin around and around, does Jill mean dating? Best friends? Adopted sisters??! Ali desperately wished for either of the last two to be true.  _Why do I care so much?? What does it matter to me if they are dating anyways?_

“. . .they’ll be arriving early tomorrow morning.  We will have a team breakfast at 8 am sharp to introduce the girls and then a full day of training.  Since we are now heading to California soon to train for the upcoming tournament, I will be making adjustments to roommates and whatnot.  I expect you all to be on our best behavior and welcome them with open arms,” Jill concludes, “alright, dismissed.”

The rest of the girls started packing up their belongings and head back to their rooms.  Ali, rooming with HAO, walks slowly back with her while HAO rambles on about the drawings and the tournament, “. . .I’m just so excited to be going into this tournament! I have such a good feeling about all of this.  I know we’re going to totally crush it!. . .” But Ali can’t really focus too much on what HAO is trying to say.  Her minds keep drifting back to Ashlyn.  

Ali decides to interrupt her, “what do you think about our new teammates?” HAO responds, “OH! I’m really excited for some new blood around here.  All y’all are getting old and crusty,” O’Reilly makes sure the girls walking around her can hear what she said. 

Abby overheard it and gives HAO a playful but mischievous grin, “I’ll show you ‘old and crusty’ at training tomorrow. . .just you wait.”  HAO immediately tries backtracking, “no no no, that came out wrong.  Did I say ‘old and crusty’? I meant wise and experienced.”  Ali lets her know, “the damage is already done, honey.  Anyways, back on topic, what else do you think about the new girls?” HAO says, “Uhm, well I am glad that Horan is on our team.  She’ll be a great addition! So will that new keeper, cuz daaaaaaaamn!”, HAO exclaims, “I just hope that goalie doesn’t drag all the girls’ attention away from the tournament.”  Ali grins, _so I’m not the only one that thinks she’s hot!_ “Yeah, she’s not so bad,” Ali responds, hoping that she doesn't seem transparent or too suave about this whole thing.

HAO, being incredibly too wise for her age, catches on a bit to what Ali’s talking about. “Oh. I see what’s going on here.  I saw the grin, girl,” the slightly older woman says.  Ali replies back almost too innocently, “whatever do you mean?? I’m just excited for our new teammates.”  Ali runs off ahead to their shared room before HAO can interrogate Ali some more.

Ali already had her mind spinning about the new arrivals.  Tomorrow was definitely going to be interesting. . .

 


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new players are brought onto the team, which means Ash and Ali are going to finally meet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't expect chapters every single day like this. I go to school full time plus two jobs. I happen to have more time on my hands, thus more chapters are created.
> 
> Please enjoy!

**AK**

Ali woke the next morning with about 20 minutes to spare before their mandatory team breakfast.  Her roommate had thrown a pillow at her head and tried to pull her off the bed, to no avail.  If Ali hadn’t been half asleep she might have appreciated HAO’s help when it comes to waking up, but considering she was half asleep she definitely felt like holding a grudge against the midfielder for interrupting her beauty sleep.  

“HAO, you know I need at least 8 hours every night,” Ali groans.  HAO responds with a smirk, “Yes, your highness, but I think you’ve forgotten about the team breakfast that we need to be at in. . .” the midfielder glances at her watch, “. . .about 20 minutes.  Up and at ‘em, star shine.”

Ali, quickly becoming more conscious and aware of her surroundings, jumps out of bed and flings herself into the bathroom to get ready.

Her mind already going through the agenda today.  She remembers why today of all days is so special; the new team members were being introduced to the women.  Ali, after somewhat restless sleep, decided not to let Ashlyn’s presence disrupt her schedule or distract her in any way shape or form.  She had come to terms with the fact that she found the blonde goalkeeper quite attractive in more than one way, but she knew that trying to act on these feelings could hurt her playing or mess with the team.  She chooses the team over her love life.

Speaking of her love life, that was absolutely in shambles.  Soccer was the only true relationship she could keep up with, but that’s not to say she hasn't tried in the past.  She had a handful of boyfriends in high school and throughout college–and several female interests shuffled in between those.  But nothing was serious, and nothing last more than a few months at a time.

Pinoe had, on several occasions—and definitely the brunette’s dismay—, offered to help Ali pick out cats online, since everyone was pretty positive that the defender would end up a crazy cat lady.  Ali had tried to defend herself but soon realized that they had a point.  And hey, maybe that was her future–she had decided to just accept it.

Now, looking into the mirror, she analyzed her features.  Long, wavy brown hair.  Brown, slightly olive shaped eyes.  Her best feature was by far her smile, which had garnered numerous compliments over her life. _Great, that’s one thing going for me. .  ._

Ali had struggled with body image her whole life, despite everyone always saying she had nothing to be “ashamed of” or “hate” on her body.  What most people do not understand is that just because they told her she was beautiful doesn’t mean it’s the truth or that she necessarily believes it.  Past boyfriends had been insecure about their girlfriend having more impressive calves or quads. . .she never felt feminine, or worthy of desire, unless she were dressed up and not on the field, being the best right back the sport had ever experienced.

The next moment, HAO calls through the door, “HEY ALI, I’M HEADING DOWN TO BREAKFAST.   HURRY, AND I’LL SEE YOU THERE!” Ali doesn't reply, she just ducks her head and continues perfecting her eyeliner. 

_Flash forward: 8:00am_

The rest of the team has gathered in the meeting room of the hotel—everyone with piles of food on their plates, ready for Jill to start talking.

Ali can’t help but look around for the new teammates, but realizes that this tiny meeting room is too small for the entire team and training staff, so it’s impossible to make out new faces in the crowded group; unable to see any of the new girls, Ali resigns herself to her breakfast, chatting with Pinoe and Moe to her left.  

At center stage Jill has started getting ready to speak and induct the new women.  “Alright, everyone, good job for being here on time.  Let’s get this show on the road, shall we?” Everyone cheers in excitement.  

Jill speaks up again, “The women made it here safe and sound, so let’s bring them in,” pointing towards the double sided doors that everyone had filed into for breakfast earlier.  Lindsey, Whitney, and Ashlyn all walk in and are met with applause and welcoming smiles.

The new women are obviously very happy and excited to be there.  Lindsey, seeing as she knows several players already on the team, seems at home and comfortable.  Whitney, right behind Horan, seems less comfortable but still happy.  She sort of seems to have a nervous temperament, Ali notes.

The last one to come through the door is the one Ali was the most anxious about.  Ashlyn Harris, twice as beautiful in real life than she looked in her picture, saunters in; conveying more confidence than half of the women in the room possess.  She looks around and smiles at everyone, whispering stuff to Whitney which makes her laugh and relax some more.  Ali can already see their close, with their demeanor towards each other.  

Ali keeps her eyes locked onto Ashlyn, almost as if she’s being forced by something to keep staring.  The goalkeeper almost seems to notice stare, and shifts her gaze over to Ali’s.  They lock eyes for a few seconds.  

Ali can feel those goddamn butterflies make their reappearance in her stomach, while looking at the other woman.  She feels like she could get lost in those dark, hazel eyes. 

Jill continues talking while the girls go around and meet people, “Now that that’s out of the way, we’re going to discuss practice today. . .” Ali sort of loses track of Jill is saying as the new girls are finally at her table to introduce themselves.

Whitney, Ashlyn, and Lindsey finally come to their table and Whitney starts in by saying: “Hey everyone.  I’m Whitney, or Whit for short.  I’m really excited to be playing with all of you.  It has been my dream to play for the USWNT since I was little. . .” she ducks her head shyly at her confession.

Ali thinks she seems so sweet and says, “Hi Whit, I’m Ali.  It’s great to have you on our team, and even better that I have you on my backline,” Ali smiles at her.

Whit smiles so wide and genuine, “Thank you so much!” 

Pinoe, already knowing who Horan is, gives the other woman a fist bump as Lindsey introduces herself.  “I’m Lindsey.  Or Lindsey for short,” the midfielder teases, with a wink at Whit, “it’s so amazing seeing all of you again.”

A great thing about European leagues is the ability to create a big fanbase for women footballers; as football is more popular overseas as it is in the states.  Commonly, American players will transfer to European leagues to build up a foundation of play and recognition, and giving them overall more experience.  Ali is almost positive that without going to FFC Frankfurt first, she would not be on the USWNT today, as it helped her game beyond compare.

Lindsey Horan had created a large fanbase for herself in Europe. . .now it seems she’s ready to create a name for herself in the United States.

Lindsey, as Ali can see, is very outgoing and obviously quite skilled.  The defender cannot wait to see what Lindsey will accomplish with Tobs in the midfield this tournament.

Finally, it’s Ashlyn’s turn to speak: “Hello girls, I’m Ashlyn Harris.  Please feel free to call me whatever you like.”  She ends with a quick innuendo and a smug smirk. 

Ali was slightly taken aback by this.  Confident she can handle—but cocky is just downright annoying.  _Maybe keeping it in my pants will be a lot easier than I thought it would,_ Ali thinks.

Ali, while day dreaming, just hardly notices when her phone falls out of her pocket and onto the floor.

She sighs and leans over to retrieve, when she sees out of the corner of her eye someone else going for it.  It takes her too long to realize it’s Ashlyn until they both have reached the phone.  Their hands graze—immediately electricity shoots up through the brunette’s arm.  With this reaction, her eyes shoot to Ashlyn’s face just as the blonde does the same.

_Did she feel the same thing?? Maybe I’m imagining things. . ._

The blonde clears her throat and gently lets go of the defender’s phone.  “Sorry about that,” Ashlyn says quietly.

Ali: “Oh no, thank you.  I just wasn't expecting help.”

Pinoe chirps in, “wow, what a gentleman you are, Ashy.”

“Hey, what can I say? I’m a keeper,” the blonde jokes with a wink.  The whole table erupts with laughter, and even Ali partakes.

_Ok, perhaps I was a little quick to judge._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm thinking about making the next chapter from Ash's point of view, and more of a catch up on what has already happened. We'll see though.
> 
> Please leave a comment and suggestions are always welcome!


	3. The Call Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn's point of view, from receiving the call up for the national, dealing with her best friend, and meeting the USWNT--and most importantly Ali.

**AH**

Getting the call to come into the senior camp is absolutely the most life-changing thing that has happened to Ashlyn Harris’s life thus far.

In fact, it was so shocking that the goalkeeper was convinced she would remember it for the rest of her life.

_One week earlier. ._

Ashlyn was drunk.  Not to the point of blacking out, but definitely enough to feel light and maybe a little too confident for her own good.  She had been persuaded to go out and party after one of her workout sessions by her best friend, Whitney Engen.  Both ladies were living in Florida for the time being, both working as personal trainers for a large gym in the city Orlando during their offseason from soccer.

The blonde was feeling like absolute shit—not at all feeling like going out to party, but Whit had still somehow convinced her with the promise of beautiful women and the beach.  Two of Ashlyn’s favorite things.

After a few drinks, Whit and Ash decided to go dance in the middle of the room; Ashlyn always surveying for the prettiest and drunkest woman. 

Having spotted one, Ash goes about creating a plan of attack.

Ashlyn: “I found her.  6 o’clock, Whit.”

Whit quickly swirls around to see the girl the keeper was referring to.  Ashlyn face palms at her friend’s lack of tact.  “Nerd, calm down.  Stop being so damn obvious,” Ashlyn chastises the other woman.  She loves her, but damn! She’s hopeless sometimes.

Ashlyn leaves so Whit could dance with some guy who had been nervously eyeing her all night, obviously too shy to go up to the defender.

Basically, one thing leads to another that night: here is Ashlyn quickly detangling herself from a woman whose name she didn't catch or care to remember.  The time was about 7:25am on the next morning on Saturday. 

_Thank god I don't have work today,_ Ashlyn realizes.

The keeper gathers up her clothes, throws them on, and runs out of the hotel trying to make as little noise as possible.  

Finally, after about an hour of finding her way back to her apartment, she is laying on her couch, drinking a warm cup o’joe.  She decides to check her texts messages from last night, hoping she hasn’t completely made an ass of herself to any exes, friends, etc.

She checks to make sure Whit got home safely, which she did thankfully.  Ashlyn really can’t help it, she feels like the bigger sister to Whitney.  Always making sure she’s safe and happy, and vise versa.  They have a very healthy, platonic relationship that Ash really isn't sure what she’d do without.

Ashlyn puts her phone down on her coffee table, but once it makes contact on the glass it starts to ring.  Ashlyn has no idea who the number belongs to, but she knows the area code is not from Florida. . .the blonde decides it’s best not to answer it, since it’s probably a wrong number. 

_Flash forward_

Ashlyn and Whit have decided to go grab lunch from the their favorite seafood place on the pier.  “Dude, you’re not gonna believe this.  I have gotten literally, like, 10 calls from this number with an area code from Virginia. . .I didn’t think anything of it when I first got it, but it seriously will not stop going off,” says Ashlyn, worriedly.

Whit asks, “Wrong number maybe?”

“Why would they keep calling like this though??”

“I have no clue.  Try picking it up.”

“Nooooo way dude.  Stranger danger,” the blonde says jokingly with a grin.  “Plus, I’m pretty sure I know what this is, but I’m not positive,” she finishes.  Whit looks at her questioningly.

Ashlyn sighs and continues, “so, I’m really stupid sometimes,” her friend nods quickly, agreeing with her, “shut up, Whit.  That’s when you’re supposed to say: ‘no you’re not! You're brilliant’. . .no? Ok, fine, I’ll go on.”

“Basically, I think I may have given my number to the girl I went home with last night.  I have a feeling she mentioned she was only visiting Florida, which would explain why she was in a hotel.  However, I think I just rocked her world so hard that she wants another piece of this,” the blonde motioning down at herself.

Whit rolls her eyes.  “You know, modesty is a virtue.”

Ashlyn: “Where’s the fun in that?” She ends with a wink.

“You’re impossible, Ash.  Anyways, I have an idea.  Let me answer it and I’ll tell her to go away or something.  Maybe tell her she has the wrong number?”

“Whit, that is the most brilliant thing you have ever said.”

“RUDE! Give me your phone before I changed my mind.”

Ashlyn hands her friend the phone, looking at her expectantly.  Whit redials the number, with a determined look on her face.  “Hello, please stop calling this number.  I think you’re trying to reach the wrong perso—oh what was that? No, I am not Ashlyn.  May I ask who is looking for her?” Whit looks very confused (but not as confused as Ashlyn is at the moment) and then quickly shocked.  Ashlyn motions to the defender, as if saying, “WHAT??”

Whit smiles guiltily and starts to hand the phone over to Ashlyn.  “Uhm, you need to take this right now.”  Her tone was starting to scare the keeper.

Ashlyn takes the phone gingerly from the other woman and slowly raises it to her ear.  “Hello?” she whispers.

“Hello.  Am I finally talking to a Ms. Ashlyn Harris?” says an older sounding woman with a thick english accent.

“This is she.”

“Great.  I was beginning to look for a different keeper, since I didn't think I would get ahold of you.  This is Jill Ellis, coach of the United States Women’s Soccer team.  I am calling to say that you have officially made it onto the team.  Pack yours bags, kid, you’re heading to Virginia in a week,” finishes Jill.

Ashlyn was silent.  She can’t feel her face or hands or legs.  Nothing on her body is working, but most importantly her voice has disappeared.  Whit looks at her with worry written all over her face.  Ash tries clearing her throat, but still ends up sounding raspy as hell, “OH. . .uhm. . .Yeah. . .thanks.”  Ashlyn cringes at what she just said.  That was not how she wanted to make her first impression with the fucking national team coach!  
“Well, alright then.  I look forward to working with you, Harris.  We will be in touch.  Just answer your damn phone next time.  Goodbye.”

Ashlyn pulls the phone away from her ear, and physically needs to put it about two feet from her body.  She takes a giant breath and screams internally.

“I. . .almost just missed my chance to be a keeper for the USWNT because I wouldn’t answer my phone. . .”

Whit takes a second before replying.  Suddenly she busts up laughing, “REMEMBER THAT TIME YOU SAID YOU’RE ‘REALLY STUPID SOMETIMES???’” The defender is just about crying from this, while Ash is still in shock from the call she had recieved, when all of a sudden Whitney’s phone goes off.  She immediately sobers up, grabbing her phone, and answering it.

Ashlyn can hear a voice on the other side speaking quickly, but calmly.  Whit’s face is very serious, and almost in awe.

Finally, she hangs up. . . “welllllllll??” Ash asks.

Whit turns to her and says, “looks like we’re gonna be on the same team.”

Ash and the other woman start screaming with happiness and excitement.  They buy celebratory drinks, and enjoy their moment for a looooooong time.

_Flash forward_

Ashlyn, Whitney, and Lindsey, the new midfielder, are all standing outside of a meeting room door, waiting to be brought in to be introduced to their new teammates.

Ash and her best friend had been nervous leading up to this point, but they were now terrified to be standing right outside the room of the best women’s soccer team in the entire world.  The keeper could feel her heart pounding, and sweat start to form along her forehead.  

All of a sudden, the girls hear the coach start to speak.  They make out certain words like, “ the women are here,” and “let’s bring them in.”

The doors open and the girls are ushered in.  Lindsey, Whit, and Ashlyn all walk in the room.  Ash decided to take a deep breath and pretend she totally wasn’t about to shit her pants.

As she crosses the threshold of the meeting room door, she looks up and sees multiple faces gazing up at her smiling.  She returns the favor, making sure she shows the grin that wins over so many people—twinkly eyes and slight dimple showing.

She feels something tugging at her all of a sudden.  She looks around at what it could be and is suddenly met with a pair of intense eyes staring at her.  She locks gaze with. . .just the most beautiful woman she has seen in her entire life: Ali Krieger. 

It just so happens that she is one of Krieger’s biggest fan, and was so nervous about being brought onto the team that she hadn't even realized that Ali would be here.  _Oh my god.  I’m so fucked._  

Ash whispers something to Whit because she can sense how wound up she is, and it seems to help both of them to laugh a little bit.

They go around officially meeting everyone, but it seems Lindsey already knows the entire team which makes Ash feel bad, like she’s just so much further behind.

When they get to the last table, which so happens to be the one that Ali is sitting at, the keeper’s heart starts to race a little more.  More than it had when she was meeting Hope Solo, who had been her role model her entire life.

Thankfully, Whit introduces herself first, because Ash was at a loss for words she was so scared.  Ali replies back, “Hi Whit, I’m Ali.  It’s great to have you on our team, and even better that I have you on my backline,” and smiles back at the other defender. 

Ashlyn was incredibly grateful at how welcoming and sweet Ali was towards her best friend.  Also, the keeper hadn’t realized how sexy Ali’s voice was in person. . .slightly husky and quiet, almost a mumble.  She had never heard anything like it, and decided she wanted to hear it all the time.

Once Lindsey starts introducing herself, Ashlyn realizes she’s next and has one hundred percent no idea what she’s going to say.  When did introductions become rocket science, she has no clue.  Maybe Ali was making her more nervous than she had anticipated.

When it’s Ash’s turn to speak, she figures hiding her anxiety with cockiness was a good idea, since it almost always works for her, “Hello girls, I’m Ashlyn Harris.  Please feel free to call me whatever you like.”  _Oh yeah, the blonde was happy with that one_ , the blonde thinks to herself.  That was until she looks towards the right back and sees her lips pursed, almost as if she were annoyed.

Now it was Ashlyn’s turn to be surprised.  Her charm worked on everyone else at the table, except the person it was actually aimed at.  _Ok, I need to come at this from a different angle_.

Ali drops her phone, and Ash realizes this is her chance! She quickly leans down to grab it for the defender, when all of a sudden—their hands touch, for like a millisecond.  Ash feels fire rush through her veins and electricity hit where their hands met.  She looks up to see the brunette’s dark chocolate eyes already staring deeply into hers, almost questioning something.

Awkwardly, Ash lets go and stands up straight.  Not really sure where to go from there, she utters out an apology.  

Megan Rapinoe pipes in, “wow, what a gentleman you are, Ashy.”

Ash replies, “Hey, what can I say? I’m a keeper,” ending with a wink.

The women at the table laugh, along with Ali.  Ashlyn’s heart soars in that moment.

_Yeah, I’m gonna have to make her do that again. . ._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I wanted to explain things from Ashlyn's side a bit. I was nervous creating her chapter because I wanted to get her mannerisms correct and have a perfect Ashlyn feel. Hopefully I didn't let too many of you down, but I'm happy with how it came out.
> 
> Again, as always, please leave comments and suggestions for what you want next.:)


	4. Heading to Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after the breakfast scene in Ali's point of view. Ash makes her a proposition, will Ali agree and stick to the terms?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. Sorry it has been so long since the last update. Here's a new chapter; it's not as long as the previous ones, but hopefully it fulfills some of your expectations!

**AK**

After everyone had finished their breakfast and met/caught up with the new girls, we were told to head back to our rooms to quickly get ready for practice.  We were instructed to meet in the hotel lobby in 30 minutes to be picked up by our shuttles so we then could be transported to the fields.

Ali is just about the first one to get up and walk over to the elevators.  She figures she should probably give herself enough time to get ready, since it usually takes her quite some time.

She is thankful for the moment of silence as she walks out of the meeting room, where all of the girls are still making an obscene amount of noise.  Normally, Ali would be all up in the team’s activities, but she needs time to process this morning and all of the events that took place; as well as the mere privilege of privacy when you have 22 girls on a team is incredibly rare to find, which means one must soak up as much of this peace as possible.

As she’s enjoying time to herself, someone breaks the silence, “hey, Ali! Wait up!”  Ali immediately spins around at the noise, just at the right moment to see Ashlyn running towards her.

“Hi. What do you need?” Ali replies, probably too harshly and she mentally kicks herself. _Why am I treating her like shit? She hasn’t deserved any of this. . ._

Ash resembles a kicked puppy at Ali’s tone and choice of words, “Oh. . .uhm I sort of wanted to apologize about what happened at the table. . .seemed a little awkward. I figured since both of us are technically on the defensive squad, we should get along. Also you seem really cool and before I was brought onto the team, I was your biggest fan.  Not like some crazy fan, ‘cuz I know you have some of those. Just one of those fans that thinks you’re amazing and really pretty,” Ali’s eyes widen slightly which Ash must have seen because she quickly recovers with, “really pretty great, I mean!”

Ali doesn't even know where to begin with that big tangent. _What is going on??_

Ali responds with, “Uhm, yeah, I mean it seemed awkward at first but you’re fine. I hope we can get past this and just focus on soccer and this tournament, ya’ know?”

Ash looks somewhat relieved at this response, “Alright, cool, yeah. Sounds like a plan. May I accompany you to your room? I need to get ready myself.” The brunette nods her head and they both head off.

After an awkward elevator ride, with only a minimal amount of small talk, Ash walks after Ali towards her room. “Ok, well, I guess this is where I leave you. Thanks for forgetting that whole thing back there. Friends?” Sticking her hand out for Ali to take.  The shorter woman looks down at the other woman’s graceful, but still muscular hand, thinking to herself: _what if I feel what I did before when I touched her?_

Ali reaches forward slowly and grabs the keeper’s hand. As she suspected, the jolt of electricity ran through both girls when their hands met. Ali gasps quietly, hoping the other woman hadn't heard that. However, from the look of the smirk on the blonde’s face tells her she most definitely heard her. Thankfully, it seems, she’s wise enough not to comment.

Ali looks deeply into Ash’s beautifully hazel eyes and recites back, “friends.”

_Fast forward_

Ali is with HAO and they’re heading down to the lobby. Most of the team is already there, as well as the new comers. 

Ashlyn is mingling with the group Ali usually is in, which includes HAO, Syd, Pinoe, Kelley, sometimes Alex, Press, and Tobs. These girls are a close knit clique among the national team, although they are not an exclusive group. The blonde goalkeeper has proven she is able to fit seamlessly within this group, even after really only a few hours together. As Ali walks over to her group, she overhears Tobs and Ashlyn talking about UNC.  Apparently Tobin, Meghan Klingenburg, Ashlyn, and Whitney are all former Tarheel alumni, along with HAO but she happened to be a bit earlier than them.

Ali rolls her eyes as she walks forward enough to be a part of the conversation to understand that Tobs and Ash are reciting some sort of UNC saying, which HAO quickly joins in.

Pinoe glances over at the brunette who is slightly wishing death would take her so she wouldn’t have to endure more Tarheel shenanigans.

“Hahaha, are you still bitter that they took the championship home in the final against you guys?” The pixie-like blonde asked the defender.

“Maybe, maybe not. I don’t wanna talk about it,” Ali pulls her arms across her chest and dramatically (jokingly though) pouts. She will always be Penn State, through and through.

Just then, the shuttles all make their way into the hotel’s parking lot. The girls are put into groups to ride in the shuttles. The first shuttle gets defenders/goalkeepers and the second shuttle holds midfielders/forwards. At this news, Press and Tobs quickly glance at each other in excitement with the prospect of being able to spend more time together, Ali notices. Everyone on the team was well aware of these two women being romantically involved, however, they were incredibly professional always. So when anything other than professionalism is seen between them, it is a rare sighting. One that makes Ali quite envious of.

The girls are ushered into the buses. Ash seemed to be almost waiting for everyone to move past her until she spots the defender she has been looking for. The keeper follows Ali into the vehicle—and before the defender can realize what has happened, they are both sandwiched together in the middle isle. The blonde turns toward the brunette with a slightly mischievous grin.

_Oh wow, that was smooth. . ._ Ali can’t help but appreciate that.

Ash leans over to Ali’s ear and whispers, “I guess we’re now officially bus buddies.”

Ali can’t help but shiver a bit at the blonde’s breath brushing her ear and neck. “Not like a I had a choice, huh? Smooth tactics, though,” Ali whispers back.

“Oh please. You can thank me later. I’ll have you know I am a wonder human pillow, and I always bring snacks.” With that, Ash quickly surveys around, making sure no one can see what she's about to show the defender, and flashes the inside of her Nike soccer bag.  Lo and behold, there is an arrangement of fruits and drinks.  Ali lets out a giggle at seeing this.

“A woman after my own heart. Maybe this won’t be sooooo bad,” Ali admits.

Ashlyn grins triumphantly, and her eyes soften. “I’m serious about that body pillow thing, though. Let me know if you need a shoulder to lean on,” she ends with a wink.

“Will do, stud.” The keeper smiles at her new nickname.

_Damn, she’s actually really cool. . ._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far! Real fast, would you prefer to see Ash's point of view from this same chapter or jump right to practice in either Ash's mind or Ali's?  
> Agains, comments are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	5. The Practice: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first practice for Ashlyn in the USWNT camp. Some slight hiccups in playing and relationships, specifically a special brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 1 of "The Practice" chapters. I want to do one more in Krieger's mind and then we'll move on. Please enjoy!

**AH**

It’s a lovely day in Virginia, which puts everyone in a good mood for the first practice with the new teammates. If the goalie had to complain about something, then she would admit it’s slightly chilly. This might be because she’s just so used to the normal warm and muggy days of Florida.

All of the girls are currently taping up, lacing up, and grooving up (which basically consisted of Syd and Pinoe awkwardly dancing to hiphop songs) before practice begins. Being here in this moment, with of all of these badass ladies, makes her appreciate how lucky she truly is. She was aware of the success that the NWSL has been having as of late. There are plenty of other keepers, just as available as she, but Ash was still on the one called up. This was a new challenge for her, which she was more than ready for.

Ash is taping her wrists and fingers for precaution when she hears a very loud, enchanting laugh. a laugh that has been running around her mind since earlier that day. She watches, from a distance, as Ali is joking around with a bunch of her teammates. The brunette is in the middle of telling a story, which Ash is unable to completely make out, and the rest of the girls are all focused in on her and engaging the defender. Ash can’t help but feel somewhat envious of the group of girls across from her. Being a goalkeeper, even on a huge team, is isolating. You’re literally in a box for 90 minutes of a game and if you fuck up once, or the ball somehow gets in the back of the net, it’s your neck on the line. Defeat is, for some reason, always the goalkeeper’s fault. However, she has accepted this fact and decided to not it get her down. Unlike Hope Solo, or even Alyssa Naeher, Ash is always one to infiltrate groups of teammates and become close with them—sort of like she’s trying to rebel against the stereotype of the stoic and closed off keeper.

The goalkeepers are separated from their teammates to go and warmup with the goalie coach, Brad. He’s a good dude, Ash has been learning. . .just don't find yourself on his bad side, or else you’ll pay.

So far, the new keeper was making a name for herself. After a few hours or so of individual keeper practice and individual field player practice, the girls were split into two teams to play a small sided game; one goalkeeper a team and eight field players a side, with the rest being substitutes.

Apparently Ashlyn had done well enough in practice to earn her spot as a starting goalie for the scrimmage. Her team, “Team Blue,” consisted of Amy Rodriguez, Syd, Morgan Brian, Shannon Box, HAO, KO, and. . .Ali. Ash was psyched as hell for that last part. She had the best right back in the world on her team. . .aaaaand it just so happens that she'll get to stare at her butt throughout the game. 

“Team Red” was made up of Hope, Tobs, Pinoe, Lloyd, Alex, JJ, Becky, and Lauren Holiday. Obviously this team was a match made in heaven. Ash was wondering why Ellis had decided to stack some great players against her team so quickly, however, she didn't believe her team to be too shabby either. Regardless, it was going to be a great scrimmage.

Team Red started with the ball, and with a quick one-two from Tobs to Alex, they were off. The game was being held mainly in the midfield, which did set Ash at ease for the time being. She’d much rather it be there than in her eighteen. Just then, she notices Lloyd making a run on the outside.

Ashlyn: “Ali! Check your 3!” 

Tobin, being an amazing distributor, chipped our midfield and got it to Lloyd who then streaked up the side line on the right side. 

Ali picks her head up a bit too late and sprints toward Lloyd to slow her down for reinforcements to come help. However, Ali wasn’t fast enough and the ball is crossed in for Alex to jump about four feet in the air and snap her head to the ball, for a nasty finish. The ball slips right past the blonde's fingers and in the back of the net. 

Ashlyn is crushed. She had already made several acrobatic saves throughout the game, and played her hardest for thirty minutes. . .but all that didn’t matter since the ball got past her.

Ali rushes over to where Ash is slowly getting up. “I’m really sorry. I should have been more vigilant,” Ali says.

Ash looks at her, and tries to calmly say, “Yeah, you should have been.” This answer apparently wasn’t the one the brunette was expecting or wanted because her face hardens at the keeper’s words and turns her head away quickly to jog back to the rest of her team. 

Thirty more minutes later, the game ends 1-0. Ellis tells Ash that she was impressed by her performance, but the blonde can barely believe her. One of Ash’s worst qualities is that she is a harsh critic, especially to herself. It is something that she struggles with constantly.

After Ellis breaks from Ash, Whit comes over to her best friend’s side. “You ok?”

“Oh, never been better,” replies Ashlyn.

“Suuuuuuure. Hey, I have an idea. Let’s go back to the hotel, get some treatment, and then invite the girls over for a movie night to unwind and bond?”  
Ash’s mood immediately picks up. Whit always knows what to say to her when she’s pissed. “You’re brilliant! That sounds amazing. Do you think we can get snacks and an actual good movie this time? Don’t look at me like that, Whit, we cannot watch “Dirty Dancing” again. Let Patrick Swayze go, he’s been dead for awhile now.”

Whit glares at Ash, half kidding half seriously, “how dare you? He’s a beautiful man and an even better dancer. You bet your ass we’re watching that movie, especially since you decided to criticize him and me!”

The keeper busts up laughing at her ridiculous friend and throws an arm over her shoulder. “Well, let’s go put the word out then and get ready to party!”

_Tonight was gonna be good. . ._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so hopefully that wasn't complete shit. I'm procrastinating on a lot of different things, so I decided to make a new chapter! Let me know what you think, and as always, leave a comment and suggestions!

**Author's Note:**

> San Diego specials are where you jog the length of the field and sprint the shorts. Doesn't seem bad until you're on your sixth one, trust me.
> 
> Please leave comments and suggestions! Thanks!


End file.
